


We're not friends

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Squabbling, Tumblr Prompt, background Silverflinthamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: A game of chess goes about as well as can be expected.





	We're not friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a SilverHam prompt of "We're _not_ friends!"
> 
> Please feel free to imagine this taking place in Lightbringer Verse or any post-canon verse of your choosing XD

Thomas had just returned from the privy and retaken his seat before the chessboard. Across from him, Silver was idly drumming his fingers on the table, while his other hand stroked his beard in silent contemplation. He’d been almost _too_ silent, in fact, which made Thomas take a longer look at the chess pieces. He did not remember his situation to be quite so dire prior to having to get up to answer the call of nature.

“Did you... move the pieces?” he asked. With any other man, he’d be risking getting challenged to a duel. With Silver, he was not sure whether it came off as an accusation or as praise.

“Are you actually accusing me of cheating?” Silver leaned back in the chair with a genuinely offended look.

“Are you actually offended at being accused of cheating?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Because you are a liar and a cheat?” Thomas took a sip of his wine to cover up the flush that had crept up on him as he said those words. They were mere fact and not meant to hurt, yet, something darkened Silver’s face and he looked away.

“I see.”

“So… you did not move the pieces?” Thomas asked, cautiously.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Silver exploded. “I’ve seen some men before who were afraid of losing, but this is preposterous!”

“Don’t get so worked up,” Thomas attempted to placate. “What’s a little raillery among friends?”

“Nothing. Except that we’re _not_ friends!”

It was Thomas’ turn to hang his head and say, “I see.” The ticking of the clock suddenly filled the room like the sound of cannon fire. “I suppose we won’t be finishing the game then.” He pushed his chair away and attempted to rise.

Somehow, despite his predicament, Silver was faster. “Thomas! Don’t.” Thomas sat back down, looking up at Silver who could only tower over him from this position. Silver reached out and placed his hand gently on Thomas’ shoulder. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that. You know I didn’t.”

“I’m tired of walking on eggshells around you,” Thomas suddenly burst out.

“I’m sorry,” Silver hand slipped across Thomas’ shoulder and came to rest against his cheek. “I’m a brute, unworthy of your company or your attention. Please, forgive me.”

Thomas leaned into Silver’s touch despite himself. This was how the little devil had wormed his way into James’ heart as well, he supposed. With soft touches and heartfelt declarations.

“You must forgive me as well,” Thomas said, “for accusing you of cheating.”

Silver leaned his crutch against the table and turned, lowering himself into Thomas’ lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Oh, don’t be daft, Hamilton. Of course I bloody cheated!”

“You twat!”

Silver laughed and pressed a kiss to Thomas’ forehead and then a softer one against his lips. “But I was telling the truth: we’re not friends. We’re so much more than that…”

Unbearable. Unsupportable. Everything _un_ , Thomas decided, returning Silver’s kiss.


End file.
